halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Franklin
|born=March 12, 2470 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height= |weight=89.3 kilograms (197 lbs.) |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |era= |rank=*Operations Officer (ONI) ** (formerly) |number=33956-85772-RF |specialty=*Expert Rifleman *Special Reconnaissance *Direct Action *Unconventional Warfare *Counter-Terrorism *Information Operations |affiliation=* * * }} Riley Allen Franklin (SN:33956-85772-RF) was a special warfare operative serving within the , and was also an supersoldier of the , where he became a first generation . Career Service Vitae (CSV) Biography Early Life Riley Allen Franklin was born on March 12, 2470, in the sprawling metropolis city of on the colony world of . Riley was raised and cared for by the Franklin family, a large and wealthy family with a decorated history of military service that traces back to the 20th Century. Colton Franklin, Riley's father, was a retired Special Warfare Operations officer, and Jennifer Franklin, Riley's mother, was a retired and respected of the . At an early age, Riley displayed great promise, as he excelled in his school studies and had natural physical talents that were obvious in youth athletic programs. Riley was regarded as a prodigy by many of his teachers and elders in the family. Riley would find himself in military-focused youth programs, and his early teen years were nothing but focused on his academic studies and military decorum. Riley would accompany his family and peers to watch naval fleet parades, and to go on guided tours of military facilities on Reach. Riley would continue to grow more enamored with the military life, much to the delight of his family. For the young boy, he could not imagine himself any other life outside of the UNSC. Riley was instilled a sense of duty and honor in him, something, the young boy would carry for most of his life. At the age of fifteen, Riley was enrolled and sent to the on the colony world of . Riley's years as a cadet in Corbulo showed that military life was a natural fit for him. Franklin was active during the lectures in his class and his performance in training was exemplary; as Franklin was a proficient marksman and achieved record times among his squad in drills. Franklin showed excellent military decorum and would impress his superiors with his knowledge of Military Science. However, Franklin still struggled with his own social skills, as he struggled to form relationships with his peers. Riley would graduate from Corbulo in 2488, and had accepted a officer's commission for the , and was to be shipped to to start his new life. Initial Operational History in the UNSC Armed Forces After his graduation from the Marine's basic training course at the on Earth, Franklin would be commissioned as a second lieutenant, and would serve as a infantry platoon leader for the 21st Marine Division in 2489. However, Franklin became more ambitious, and had opted to pursue a career within the . Thus, Riley volunteered for the UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance (MFR), passing through the entrance requirements with little difficulty. ORION Project Induction and Augmentation In early 2491, the would relaunch the , with providing data and resources to support the program. With the success of the initial 65 test subjects in their training and their augmentations, ONI sought out more volunteers for the program. Riley was among those that were approached for the program. Riley and the other ORION volunteers were placed under their specialized training course for rigorous ORION combat testing. Initial testing in CQC and basic combat skills challenged Riley, but these challenges would allow Franklin to thrive in this harsh environment. Franklin would become a fast-rising candidate in the program, where the instructors and observers pegged the young operator as being among the most talented in the entire program. However, Franklin's lack of social skills would be back to haunt him, as he struggled to lead and work with the ORION fireteams in their combat training simulations. In essence, Riley functioned better when taking orders, and not giving them. The young soldier rubbed some of his peers the wrong way, as his many teammates came to view him as arrogant and having a one track mind. However, when Riley was paired with another operator, Karina Liberatore, the young soldier's troublesome quirks were reeled in, and the two operatives functioned like a well-oiled machine. Both of them would end up being paired with two other candidates, Daniel Contreras and Javier Morel. Soon, all four bonded together, and became an effective team. One of ORION's principle goals was to implant their volunteers with an series of augmentations that would make them into the UNSC's first breed of "supersoldiers". Along with his fellow volunteers, Riley spent several months recovering from the procedures and growing accustomed to his improved strength and reflexes before being able to rejoin his fellow ORION operators. After recovery, Franklin was assigned to an ORION fireteam with his close friends in ORION testing and training, as ORION was prepping and being briefed for their first combat operation. Operation: CHARLEMAGNE In June 2494, , a Marine officer who defected, had joined the and rallied the Insurrectionist movements on the Outer Colony of , equipped by numerous rebel sympathizers and gunrunners within the Colonial Military Administration's command hierarchy. Watts orchestrated a methodical and thorough series of assaults involving terrorist bombings, political assassinations, and kidnappings that impacted Eridanus II's shipping routes. With the aid of their CMA contracts, the insurgents were even able to gather a small fleet of ships. The Eridanus Government officially requested aid from the Unified Earth Government in December of 2494, as chaos spread across the planet. By January of 2495, Watts and his rebel militia had effectively taken control of the colony. Operation: MANTICORE Operation: KALEIDOSCOPE Recruitment into the Office of Naval Intelligence Operation:BLACK FLAG Human-Covenant War Battle for Reach Earth Sustained Defense Campaign Post-War Period Personality and Traits Mental and Physical Overview Riley Franklin was known for his serious demeanor, pragmatism, and stubborn attitude, while showing himself as a superb and resourceful warfighter. Skills and Abilities *'Augmented Physical Abilities': *'Expert Rifleman': *'Small Arms Specialist': *'Specialized Reconnaissance': *'Unconventional Warfare Tactics': *'Counter-Terrorism Operations:' *'Information Operations': Awards and Decorations Gallery Notes and References Category:ODST Category:SPARTAN Category:Spartan-Is Category:ONI